The Sinking Feeling
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Twilight and his friends won a cruise thanks to Princess Celestia! Twilight and the rest of the gang have fun on the cruise at first, but a familiar rival makes his return which will turn this cruise liner upside down!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

This is a story about seven friends. This story takes place just after one year after the "Royal Wedding" Incident. Nothing bad has happened since then. We begin the story with Twilight Sparkle, A lavender unicorn and a baby dragon, seven years old named Spike. One day they are hanging out in their home: The Library. Spike was holding is stomach, about to belch. Twilight knew that Princess Celestia is sending a message to them. Twilight was right and out came a letter from Spike's mouth. On the letter it said "To Twilight and friends". Spike was confused to see this letter, but Twilight was quite excited. They opened the letter and the letter said this on it: "Congratulations! You have won a cruise on the fabulous Parade Cruise Liner for you and six friends! This cruise will go all across all of Equestria! Enjoy several attractions on the Parade Cruise Liner like music, food, entertainment, it even has it's own fashon show! Pack your bags and have fun!" Our story now begins here...

"I can't believe this!" Spike says out loud. "This is the first time I have ever been on a cruise before!"

"This is new for all of us, Spike." Twilight points out.

"How did you win, anyways?" Spike questions.

"Princess Celestia signed me up for a contest for a cruise for seven on the wide open seas." Twilight explains "Since I could bring six friends, I am going to bring you and the rest of my friends. Now where could they be?"

"Hey, Twi. I'm all ready!" A blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane, Rainbow Dash says. "I can relax my wings now"

"Let's Party! Woo!" All of a sudden a pink pony named Pinkie Pie comes out of nowhere. "Were going to have such a super awesome spectacular fun filled day on a cruise! Woohoo!"

"Well, I myself am going to enjoy the fashion show on the cruise. We will see if people have good taste in fashion." Rarity, a white unicorn with a curly purple mane walks elegantly through the door.

"It's a shame that no animals are allowed, but I will still have fun." Fluttershy pops her tan head out of the corner of the door.

"Yehaw! This is going to be one hack of a vacation!" AppleJack, a yellow pony declares.

"So, when do we get going?" Spike eagerly asks.

"We should get going in about…" Twilight goes to look at her clock to check the time. "Oh! We should get going now!" Twilight says.

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

"Whoa! This ship looks big!" Spike says in awe.

"It actually does look pretty big." Twilight says in agreement.

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's get on!" Rainbow Dash says.

Everyone then cheers at once, "Yea!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"They fell into the trap like fools! They will never win!" A creepy and skinny, but familiar voice from afar says.

"Are you sure this will work?" A female and punkish, but once again familiar voice asks.

The first voice responds: "Trust me on this. I will get what I want and you will get what you want. We have them set in our trap. All we have to do now is go in and destroy them once and for all!" Both of the voices start laughing off in the distance.

* * *

What will happen next? Who are those two? Will Twilight and her friends have fun, or will it be something they would not expect? Tune in next time for these questions answered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion

Spike and Twilight are relaxing on lounge chairs when Spike begins talking: "So far, this cruise is exactly as I expected! I love this Twilight. Just you, me, and your friends. This reminds me of a question I've had for so long. Why do you never hang out with me anymore?"

Twilight seems surprised by this question. "I hang out with you. Sometimes I just like hanging out with my friends. That's all."

"More like most of the time. I am always left to be at the library all the time. I could handle it except for one time when you really broke my heart. You probably don't even remember this, but one day you went somewhere on a very special day. Not for me, but for you. You left somewhere without me."

"I hate to interrupt, but what was that day?" Twilight politely interrupts

" It was your birthday. I was waiting for that day for so long. When it came, the results were not as I expected. I had this party set up and everything. All that was missing was you. I turned off the lights and waited, and waited, and waited. I waited for so long that I tried to stay awake. What happened next I just couldn't comprehend."

"What did I do? I don't remember." Twilight interrupts again

"I got a letter from you saying that you were going to Canterlot to celebrate your birthday there. That would be fine, but there was one thing that you were missing: me. You invited all of your friends, but apparently I'm not one of your friends because you didn't invite me. Why not me? I was around you all of your life, and you wouldn't even give the courtesy to invite your best friend to your own party? Why?" Spike is trying so hard not to cry because so many people were around them.

Twilight takes a while to think before replying. "I didn't know you thought that way. I am so sorry for neglecting you. You are right. I had you when I was just a filly. You are my best friend and you will always be the greatest friend I will ever have. I just was having so much fun with my friends that I forgot I have you: The friend I have had all my life. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you so much, Spike." Spike then opened his arms to Twilight and hugged her. Twilight gets out of her chair and begins talking: "Okay Spike, it's dinner time. I hope you brought your stomach because this food is very delicious."

_**A few minutes later…**_

Twilight and Spike sat down at the table along with their friends who are already seated. "Looks like everyone is here. Before we dig in, I would like a toast. To winning this cruise. We have worked pretty hard these few days and I think we deserve this vacation. Cheers everypony!" Twilight, Spike and their friends then hit their glasses of apple sider together and cheer, "Vacation!"

Music Starts playing and most ponies notice who it is. Why it's Mr. Cranky Doodle Donkey. He begins to talk. "Let's kick off this cruise with a little song." The begins playing on the piano and singing:

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Making love to his tonic and gin

He says ""Son can you play me a memory?  
I'm not really sure how it goes,  
but it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it  
complete when I wore a younger man's clothes.""

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
and you've got us feeling alright

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
he gets me my drinks for free  
and he's a quick with a joke  
or to light up your smoke  
but there's someplace that he'd rather be

He says ""Bill, I believe this is killing me,""  
as the smile ran away from his face  
""well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
if I could get out of this place.""

Now Paul is a real estate novelist  
Who never had time for a wife  
And he's talking with Davey who's still in the Navy  
and probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics  
as the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call lonelyness  
but it's better than drinking alone

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
and you've got us feeling alright

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
And the manager gives me a smile  
'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see  
To forget about life for a while

And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say ""Man, what are you doing here?""

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
and you've got us feeling alright

He finishes the song and everypony starts cheering. Cranky Doodle Donkey then walks off stage.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Now is our time to strike! Come on, let's go!" The mysterious skinny voice says. The four figures take flight and land on the boat. A guard sees them from afar. The guard moves in their direction as he says "Hey! You are not allowed h…" The first figure grabs the guard's neck and throws him across the ship. The first mysterious skinny figure looks at the rest of the group and says. "What are you looking at? Let's keep going. The dining area can't be far from here!" The four figures dash across the deck with quick speed. The leader figure says "I'm coming for ya!"

_**Back with the gang…**_

The gang is about to take a drink when all of a sudden everypony hears a thud and then the lights begin to flicker. Twilight, Spike, and their friends are confused. "What in tarnation?" Applejack says in confusion. Everypony then notices the thud noises are coming from the front door. Spike then says out loud, "Someone is trying to get in!" The door then gets knocked down and the figures are the ones that did it. Twilight then says in disbelief, "It can't be…"

* * *

Who could it be? Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle part 1

"Surprised to see us?" The first figure said.

"It's all of the people we met before. I should have known!" Twilight says.

The figure says "That's right. Twilight you should remember Trixie."

"You will pay!" A blue unicorn in a wizard costume replies.

"Rainbow Dash, you should remember Gilda." The leader also introduces.

"Rainbow Dash, you are such a loser. You are going to be beat down for leaving me. Hope it was worth hanging out with that party-pony pompous, Pinkie." The punk griffin says angrily

"Fluttershy, you should remember Iron Will." The leader introduces the big blue buff Minotaur to his left. Iron Will begins to talk.  
"Iron Will smash you Fluttershy! You will go down so hard!"

The leader continues to talk again. "And Spike, you should remember me, the leader of this group. Garble!" The red dragon with a yellow spike and razor sharp teeth introduces himself. He opens his wings to show off his red and yellow wings; wings that Spike does not have. He once again begins to talk: "You ruined our lives last time we met. Now we are going to ruin yours!"

"How did we ruin your lives? I don't understand." Spike questions

"Of course you don't know because you only see your side of the story. Well, that will all change when we destroy you and it will go under Equestrian records that D.E.A.T.H. was the one to take you down."

"D.E.A.T.H?" Twilight questions confusedly

"It's an acronym, idiot. It stands for:

Defiant

Evil

And

Threatening

Hoard" Gilda explains

"And there are more people to the group then us. Allow us to show you." Garble pulls out a walkie-talkie from his bag and begins talking to someone. "Oh, Discord and Queen Chrysalis, I hope you were hearing all of this. We have not just got on the cruise ship; we are standing in the middle of it! You may now commence the invasion!"

Twilight, Spike and the rest of the gang gasp in horror. "We have to get off this ship!" Twilight quickly says with panic. The gang begins to run towards the doors when more rivals come and block the doors.

"Hello, Applejack, long time no see." Two rivals say

"The Flim Flam Brothers!" Applejack quickly notices. The tan unicorn brothers in striped shirts, hats and bowties block the door.

"You will pay for dumping me, Rarity. For some baby dragon!" One snobby white unicorn with long flowing yellow hair and a tuxedo says.

"Prince Blueblood! I know you were nothing but a rude price!"

"Get them!" Garble commands. The swarms of rivals begin to fight.

"Well girls, looks like we will have to fight our way out of here!" Twilight explains.

The rivals start to take their rival to another room. Trixie is fighting Twilight, Gilda is fighting Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, The Flim Flam Brothers are fighting Applejack, Iron Will is fighting Fluttershy, Prince Blueblood is fighting Rarity, and Garble is fighting Spike. The dining room becomes carnage. All the rest of the ponies already ran out of the dining room in fear. It seems all that they want is the pony gang.

Gilda takes Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to the kitchen. Gilda tackles Rainbow Dash and starts beating her on the ground with her own fists. Pinkie goes over to pick up a frying pan and tries hitting her with it, but Gilda grabs the pan out of her hands and starts beating Rainbow Dash with it. During this, Rainbow Dash says something to Pinkie Pie: "Stop giving her weapons!" Pinkie Pie replies: "Sorry" Pinkie runs in and pulls Gilda off her. Gilda is now going for Pinkie Pie. Gilda uses her talon claws to slice Pinkie Pie's face open. She starts bleeding and Rainbow Dash grabs Gilda by the neck and starts asking questions:

"Why are you doing this?"

"You seriously don't know? You were my only friend, Rainbow Dash. Everyone else thought I was a freak because I was the only griffin that didn't act like a real griffin. My parents were disgraced by my attitude, but you were the only one who liked me for who I was. Apparently I was wrong."

Gilda elbows Rainbow Dash and she lets go. Rainbow Dash just stands there for a second thinking about Gilda's feelings. Rainbow Dash thoughts are interrupted by Pinkie crying for help. Gilda has Pinkie in a headlock and is repeatedly hitting her in the head. Rainbow Dash quickly grabs Gilda by the waist and throws her to the ground. She does a body slam on her grounded body. Rainbow Dash grabs a kitchen knife and is about to stab her. Rainbow Dash hesitates for a moment as thoughts begin flowing through her head: "I can't kill her. She used to be my best friend." In the moments she is thinking this, Gilda tries reaching for another kitchen knife. Gilda swings the knife at Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow Dash quickly gets out of thinking just in time t block the slash. Gilda gets up from the ground. Rainbow Dash and Gilda begin clashing knives as sparks from the metal of the knives start flying. Rainbow Dash's knife is slipping out of her hooves. She quickly thrusts which sends Gilda's knife out of her hands. The knife comes down and stabs into the ground. Gilda raises her hands in defeat. Rainbow Dash puts down her knife when suddenly Gilda trips Rainbow Dash's hind leg and makes a break for the window. Pinkie Pie tries blocking her, but it's no good. She pushes Pinkie out of the way and continues out the window. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sigh in relief and fear, for because she flew away, she will be back later. For now, however, they can take a deep breath and take a break before trying to look for the rest of her friends.

Iron Will takes Fluttershy to the empty bedrooms. Iron Will starts swinging his fists blindly trying to hit Fluttershy. Fluttershy is dodging all of his attacks when all of a sudden the ship tilts and Fluttershy loses her balance, leaving her open. Iron Will gives a big punch which knocks Fluttershy to the ground. Iron Will is about to finish her off when Fluttershy begins to talk:

"Why are you doing this to me? I know that I somehow ruined your life like the big scary dragon says, but what did I do?

"When Fluttershy didn't pay her money, people didn't trust Iron Will with his program. When people didn't want to use Iron Will's program, Iron Will didn't get money. When Iron Will didn't get money, Iron Will couldn't pay off Iron Will's taxes. This lead to Iron Will's house being taken away, along with Iron Will's stuff. Iron Will was on the streets, begging for food. Fluttershy took all of this away from Iron Will. Now Iron Will get revenge on Fluttershy. Garble give me money and revenge. Iron Will destroy Fluttershy, Iron Will get money and house back; simple as that." Fluttershy feels like she is about to cry.

"Oh Iron Will, I am so sorry for all of this. I wish I could have prevented this."

"Too late for saying sorry, only sit still and be destroyed!" Iron Will says angrily. Iron Will seems to be done talking. He is about to finish off Fluttershy. What he doesn't realize is he has given Fluttershy time to dodge. Fluttershy easily rolls out of the way. Fluttershy can see Iron Wills face turn from blue and pink to pure red. He charges at Fluttershy and Iron Will crashes into the wall. His horns are stuck in the wall. Iron Will is completely open once again. Fluttershy pulls him our of the wall using her wings and goes over the edge of the ship. She throws Iron Will into the water. "Well, that takes care of him. Now I have to check on the rest of my friends." Fluttershy says and begins searching the ship.

The Flim Flam Brothers take Applejack to the Music Room. The Flim Flam Brothers begin striking with their front hooves. Applejack is outnumbered and she is getting beaten to a pulp. She then gets hit into the drums and starts using the Symbols as weapons. She keeps throwing them like Frisbees. She picks up the drumsticks and starts beating them with it. They grab the sticks and break them on their knees. Applejack is being cornered. They have her backed up in a corner. Applejack starts asking questions.

"Now hold your horses. Why did you want my Apple Acres this badly? Isn't there plenty of other apple fields besides mine?"

"Oh Applejack, you don't know do you? A long time ago, my brother and my ancestor used to own Apple Acres. One day, Granny Smith when she was your age bought Apple Acres from us. She was very high in dept and very low in bits. She was about to lose her precious acres and we were going to get it back. She made a challenge against us. If she won, she could keep her acres. If she lost however, we would keep the acres. She won and she would be able to keep her acres. When we returned just a year ago, we tricked Granny Smith into another duel and we won. We never came back to collect our prize, and your apple family just thought we didn't want it anymore. Now we are furious at you the Apple Acres deserve to be ours! Prepare to die!" The two brothers punched her with all of her strength. She hit the ground hard. The brothers begin to monologue once again. "Garble will give us the Apple Acres once we took you down. And so we did." The brothers begin to laugh, not looking behind them. Applejack clashes their heads together as they were still laughing. They both collapse to the ground, out cold. "Playing possum, works every time." Applejack says slyly.

Prince Blueblood charges Rarity to the dressing room. He strikes Rarity herd the face. Rarity just sits there with such a shocked face trying to say one sentence that is on her mind.

"Did… did you just hit a woman?" Prince Blueblood just begins laughing. He stops for a moment to talk.

"You, a woman? No, you are not a woman." He hits her once again and sends her flying. She crashes against the wall. Rarity is dizzy for a moment, but then regains consciousness. Prince Blueblood starts walking towards her and is for some reason, singing.

Look at me, what have I become  
I am lost I was once a gentleman  
But the thief came out in old London town  
So I must leave you now  
But I will remember the ups and the downs

Goodbye my friends  
Goodbye to the money  
Adieu to the suckers that think that it's funny  
I just want to turn the lights on  
in these volatile times  
I just want to turn the lights on  
in these volatile times

When Prince Blueblood is done singing, he goes over to Rarity and picks her up by her dress collar. "Why did you leave me?" Prince Blueblood questions.

"Because you were nothing but a selfish jerk! You only were thinking about yourself and even a baby dragon has more manners then you do. To me, that seems sad." Rarity responds to his question

Prince Blueblood seems to be angry now. He continues to talk. "Well, now you will pay. Once this is all over, I will save you from this ship and Garble will teach me a hypnosis trick. Then you will never leave me again. You will not be like the rest of them."

"Like the rest of them? Are you saying you dated other ponies like me?" Rarity questioned.

Prince Blueblood nods. "That is correct. They all dumped me, but you won't dump me. I swear I will be a great husband. I will save you from this sinking ship."

Rarity's eyes are wide open now. "Wait did you say sinking ship?"

Prince Blueblood realizes that he was not supposed to say that. "Oh, did I say that? I meant… Uh… I have to get out of here!" Prince Blueblood quickly dashes out of the room. Rarity runs out of the room too. She runs to the lower deck to see if he was right. She sees the room filling with water. The ones who are causing it are… changelings? Rarity quickly responds: "I've got to tell everypony!" She quickly runs out of the room. The changelings try to stop her but the door slams in their face.

* * *

What will Twilight and her friends do now? Will Twilight and Spike be able to beat their rivals? Will they make it out alive? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle part 2

Trixie took Twilight to the captain's quarters. Trixie was using her magic against Twilight using her magic. Magical sparks were flying everywhere. Trixie and Twilight were literally clashing heads when Twilight seemed to ask the same question the rest of the gang were asking to their rivals:

"Why are you even doing this? I don't understand what you can accomplish be defeating me."

Trixie then responded "You ruined my reputation, Twilight. Everypony thinks of me as a joke! They won't eve take me seriously when I am doing anything. If you would have just stayed out of the way…"

Twilight then interrupts "The whole town would have been destroyed. You brought that Ursula Minor into town and almost destroyed everyone."

Trixie then interrupts her. "Oh no, you are not putting the blame on me for this one! Those two stupid fillies actually brought in a real Ursula Minor! How was I supposed to know those two fools would be so idiotic t really bring in an Ursula Minor! I might have been lying, but they shouldn't have been that much of morons to lure an Ursula Minor into Ponyville! You have to be insane!"

Twilight once again interrupts "They are just children, Trixie! You can't blame them for anything. You lied in front of everypony! You are the one to blame!"

Trixie seems to interrupt one more time. "Enough! I am done talking. Once I defeat you, Garble will give me all of the credit for defeating the Sixth Element of Harmony. Once I tell them this and show them proof, I will get my reputation back!" It seems like Trixie does not wish to talk anymore. I guess now actions do speak louder than words. They continue their magic battle. Twilight zaps Trixie in the chest and hits her head on the desk. Trixie gets back up and starts fighting again, but Trixie keeps on getting hit.

Twilight then boastfully says "Looks like all you are Trixie is smoke and mirrors. You are not even standing a chance against my magic!" Trixie trips Twilight with her hoof.

Trixie talks for a brief moment "Looks like playing dirty is the only way to beat you. Any last words?"

Twilight looks up and sees something. Twilight is now smiling. "Yea there's one thing: Captain."

Trixie looks confused. "What?" All of a sudden a pony with a lead pipe in his hands smacks Trixie on the side of the head. She is out cold. Twilight gets back up and sees the captain is the one who has the lead pipe. Twilight then says to the captain,

"Thank You."

The captain then replies. "No problem. Anything for an assistant of the Princess."

Twilight then notices that everyone already beat their rival… except for Spike.

Garble and Spike are still in the Dining Room . Spike tries to attack, but Garble easily dodges. Spike tries again but once again dodges. Garble comes toward Spike like a bullet and strikes him with no hesitation. Garble does not stop. He starts hitting Spike with combos. Spike gets knocked down.

Garble starts talking. "You have been a really big pain in this whole year. You are going to be defeated so hard. You ruined my life from the start. I bet you are wondering something stupid like," Garble then starts to talk in a mocking voice "'Oh, you are so mean! Why are you doing this, you big meanie?'" Garble stops the mocking voice and goes back to his normal voice. "Well, if you were to see my side of the story, you would understand why. Let me start by saying something about the Dragon Den, the place I lived. Dragons tend to make so many babies when they breed; Too much to keep due to food supplies. So what they do is every dragon's birthday, well in the Den at least. Anyways, each dragon does have a party in the day. At night, however, we have to take a test."

During Garble's monologue, Spike interrupts with a question. "A test?"

Garble responds. "Yes you idiot, isn't that what I just said? Anyways, this is the solution to having too many dragons in the Den and not enough food. The ones who pass the test will be able to stay in the den, and the ones who fail, will be forced to leave the Den and have to live by themselves. My sweet Sixteenth was the day you came to the den. We had the party which was in the day and at night, it was the test."

Spike interrupts again to try to finish the puzzle. "Wait a minute… I was with you when that happened. I was supposed to bring back a Phoenix egg. This was… your test! You were supposed to smash a phoenix egg to stay in then den and I… stopped you from doing that because I didn't want to smash the defenseless egg. You then failed the test and you had to leave the Dragon Den. That is why you are after me. I didn't mean to ruin your life. I am sorry." Spike looks sincere.

Garble just starts laughing. Once he is done laughing, he starts talking. "Well, you are a smart dragon aren't you? I guess that pony taught you a lot, didn't she? By the way, it's too late to say sorry now. Saying sorry won't bring me back to my home. No, you are going to repay with your life. You will watch is this ship being torn ascender. You will watch your friends fall in front of your…" Garbles monologue is interrupted by Spike upper cutting Garble through the glass ceiling and fall onto the deck.

All Spike says after that is one sentence, "I had enough of your talk." Spike jumps up to the deck to see if he is down. Garble stands back up with glass in his face.

Garble once again starts talking. "Well I have to hand it to ya kid, you have been the biggest pain in the neck that I have ever thought possible." Spike tries once again to attack, but this time Garble grabs it in the middle of the punch, elbows him in the chest, and throws him off the boat. While Spike is sliding off the boat Garble continues talking. "I consider myself an even different dragon." Spike is about to fall into the water, but he saves himself by grabbing onto the guardrail. Spike looks up and sees Garble still talking as he walks over to Spike trying to hang on for dear life: "It takes a lot to get under my skin, but congratulations. You just won the solid gold Kewpie Doll." Garble starts laughing. A figure appears behind him, but he doesn't notice as he keeps on talking. "I wander if you can swim in that baby pony hide of yours? Well, I guess we will have to find out. I can't believe how easy it was to manipulate those idiots to do what I say. Do you really think that I was going to give those fools what they want? I learned that you have to strive for yourself. You can't do nice things for others. That is for the weak. Only the strong survive and let's just say, the rest of the group besides Discord and Chrysalis are not strong…"

Garble gets interrupted once again by the figure behind him. It's Gilda! She probably heard the whole thing.

Gilda begins talking angrily. "You said we were a team!" Gilda is trying to fight Garble, but he keeps on dodging as she is still talking. "You said we were in this together!"

Garble grabs Gilda's wings and smashes them against his knee. Spike can just hear the bones crack! Garble looks Gilda straight in the eye and says, "Next time get it in writing!" Garble then throws Gilda off the ship. Since Garble broke Gilda's wings, she can't fly back to the ship as she is screaming. Garble then hollers to Gilda. "Nothing personal!" Gilda then falls into the ice cold water with a splash. Just after that the ship starts tilting. Garble realizes this and starts walking away. "I don't have time for these childish games. I have somewhere to go." Garble then just leaves Spike literally hanging. Spike feels that he is slipping. He is about to fall when purple energy flows around him. Spike knows exactly what's going on. Spike is being levitated by Twilight, who came at the nick of time!

"Thanks Twilight." Spike says.

Twilight responds. "No time to say thank you yet, this is not over! We have to follow Garble to se where he is going, but we have to hurry!"

Everyone then says "Right!"

The gang begin to follow Garble, but at a distance so that they don't be detected. Garble is going the bottom decks. Where is he going? He walks over to a little filly and begins talking. "Are you ready?" Garble asks.

"Yes, I am ready to bring my daddy back." The filly says

Twilight thinks in her mind: "Daddy?"

Garble then begins talking again. "Very well, then. You uncover the tarp and I will take care of those pesky ponies that are hiding just behind the corner."

Spike then screams out loud, "He knows that were here!"

Just then Garble appears behind the gang in a flash. "Hello." Garble says.

Rarity then screams "Run!"

The gang then splits up and tries to find out what is under the tarp. The filly removes it and sees stoned Discord under it. The filly then starts chanting something:

Now I lay me down to sleep,  
Pray the lord my soul to keep,  
And if I die before I wake,  
Pray the lord my soul to take.

Then all of a sudden Discord's stone prism seems to be breaking he is escaping! It is too late to stop it, Discord is free once again! Discord sees the filly and says "Oh my precious daughter Screwball, you have done it! It really worked!

Spike questions "Screwball?" And Twilight questions "Daughter?" Screwball is a purple little filly with a propeller hat, purple and white curly mane that is very messed up along with very crazy eyes.

With all of these questions in their heads, Discord and Screwball start singing a song it seems both of them know:

[Screwball]  
So there you are my Dad, a statue oh so cold so dead  
You tore there world apart and ev'rypony lost their head  
Now I must carry on making Chaos for you instead  
'Cause you are my Daddy Discord and I am a piece of you!

[Discord]  
Please do not cry my dear your daddy is still very here  
And when I do bust out we can respread the random fear  
Our joy will be their pain as their world drowns in choc'late rain  
'Cause I am your Daddy Discord and you are a piece of me!  
[Screwball]  
Remember that one time you took me to that baseball game?  
I got my Cutie mark...  
[Discord]  
...and things were never quite the same.  
[Together]  
My wild pitches flew driving the ponies all insane  
'Cause You are My Daddy Discord and I am a piece of You!

Take me out to your mind game!  
If Chaos loses it's a real shame!  
SCREWBALL!

[Discord]  
Oh simple spawn of mine without you I would be so lost  
You have stuck by my side...  
[Screwball]  
...No matter what the tragic cost.  
[Together]  
Your crazed imagined have given me a new found strength.  
'Cause You are my Daughter Screwball and I'm breaking out of here!

[Discord]  
I'm free, free once again! May Equestria return to its natural chaotic state!  
Come My Little Abomination, we have work to do!  
[Screwball]  
I missed you daddy...

After the song Discord opens some kind of portal. Discord goes back to talking: "See what you have caused to our family and now I am so strong not even you can stop me now!" Screwball talks in agreement: "Get 'em daddy!"

Twilight and Spike are thinking the same idea. They both say at the same time to their friends, "Go! Save everypony! Make sure all of the innocent ponies are off this ship!"

The rest of the gang runs out of the room with Twilight and Spike the only ones left to be sucked in. While they are slowly being sucked in, they begin to talk. Spike starts first and says "Twilight, if we don't make it out alive, I just wanted to say that you are the best pony I could ever wish for." Twilight replies "I feel the same way. My life would not be complete without you." Twilight and Spike hug each other as they fall into the portal together. The portal closes and Discord says to Screwball. "Come on, daughter of mine. Let's have some fun with Twilight and Spike." Screwball nods her head and says "That sounds fun!" Discord and Screwball disappear without a trace.

Where are Twilight and Spike going? Will this be the end of the Sparkles? What does Discord have in mind for "fun"? Find out next episode!


	5. Chapter 5: the Dimension

Twilight and Spike begin falling. They seem to be in some kind of energy tube. They are only limited to a certain amount of space. If they touch the walls, it seems they will get electrified. They continue to fall when Twilight asks a question to Spike.

"How long have we been falling?"

Spike answers. "I don't know, the scrolls don't tell time." All of a sudden Twilight and Spike hear Discord's voice: "Welcome to me and my daughters new realm. We call it the Digital Dimension. You will continue to fall forever until I let you out."

"Show our face, coward!" Spike demands.

"What? Do you think I am stupid? I know what you are going to do. You are going to just beat me up and get out of this place when you get the chance." Discord replies. Discord laughs and they can't hear him anymore. They can only hear themselves. Twilight is thinking, but she can't think of any ideas.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I am out of ideas." Twilight says sadly. It seems she is giving up.

Spike sees this and begins soothing her. "Don't give up, Twilight. You told me never to give up when Discord was doing this to us the first time. Besides, I have an idea."

Twilight seems surprised. "You do?"

"Of course I do. We can get out of here with these." Spike is holding the Six Elements of Harmony.  
Twilight is now really surprised. "Where did you get those?"

Spike responds "I had them the whole time. I had a feeling this cruise would be too good to be true. I brought them just in case."

Twilight has hope in her eyes. "Spike, you are the best. But, there are only two of us."

Spike seemed prepared for that question. "Think hard. You and your friends have a few things in common, right? So maybe it will still work. Now let's take a look here:

Twilight, you have shown much truth in the past. You may work under Honesty. You have been loyal to Princess Celestia since I can remember. I think you will do well under Loyalty. I have been kind to many ponies in the past, so I think that I would work well under Kindness. I also have noticed I seem to have fun quite a bit and I am great friends with Pinkie Pie, so I would work very well under Laughter. I have given Rarity so many things in the past. Always giving to people, after I learned my lesson on my birthday. I will work well under Generosity.

Let's see if this works…" Spike put on Kindness, Laughter, and Generosity. Twilight put on Magic, Honesty, and Loyalty. Energy begins flowing all around them. It's working! The magic cannot break the spell, but they can see Discord in plain sight. Screwball is here, too. They are right in the middle of the Dimension.

Twilight declares, "Let's get them."

Discord and Screwball notice that they are not invisible anymore. Twilight is fighting Discord and Spike is fighting Screwball. Twilight is beat Discord very easily; it seems he is not standing a chance. Spike grabs Screwball and shoves her face into the wall, shocking her continuously. Spike spikes Screwball down the bottomless pit with his tail as she begins to fall. Discord is left there floating. He knows he is done for. Twilight and Spike both punch him with all of their strength. Discord is disoriented and dizzy. Twilight and Spike grab eachother's hands and hold their other hands out. This causes the same rainbow blast that begins to turn Discord into stone. Screwball falls from above even though she was hit down... weird. She notices that Discord is turning to stone and dives in. She screams "Daddy!" as she begins to turn to stone as well. The spell is fading! In a matter of seconds they are back in the ship and Discord along with Screwball are both turned to stone.

Twilight begins talking to Spike: "Come on, Spike. This still isn't over. Garble is out there and we have to stop him before…"

Twilight notices that the ship is filling with water.

"The ship, it's sinking!" Spike clearly states the obvious.

"We have to get everypony off the ship double time, then!" Twilight and Spike quickly run out of the room and try to find their friends.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evacuation

Twilight and Spike begin to run for their lives as the ship begins to fill with water slowly by the second. They see Garble behind them getting closer by the second as well.

"Trying to run away? It is futile!" Garble rants on.

Twilight and Spike start to run faster until garble is out of sight. They take a deep breath and begin talking.

Twilight is talking to Spike. "I was definitely not expecting this. How could I have been so blind? We never actually defeated any of our rivals before. It never occurred to me they would team up against us all at once. I have seen all of them except for one group for some reason. I wonder why?"

"Sorry were late for the party. Hope we didn't miss it!" A group of figures say behind Twilight and Spike.

"You guys again? Didn't Rarity tell you Diamond Dogs to get lost?" Spike notices the group immediately.

"We want gems. Since pony won't give us gems, Garble will. Garble will give us all the gems in the world!" One of the Diamond Dog says.

"Good job. For a second there, I thought we had to search the whole ship for these two." Garble congratulates the Diamond Dogs. "I promise you will have your gems for finding these two." Garble throws the Diamond Dogs a bag full of gems in it. The Diamond Dogs look pleased.

"Thank you, Sir." The leader Diamond Dog says thankfully.

"Let them go you dirty dragon!" A much known voice says from afar.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight says in excitement. "She has come to save us!"

Garble begins to laugh. "You don't think I planned for this? This is why I have Queen Chrysalis on my side!" Garble pulls out the same walkie-talkie from his pocket and begins talking again. "Awaken, my Queen." Garble says into the walkie-talkie. The whole ship begins shaking.

The evil and sinister voice begins talking. "I am alive once again!" Somewhere in the ship a giant explosion lights up the sky in the pitch black night. She looks right at Celestia and begins to attack. She smacks Celestia with her mighty strength! She gets sent flying, but she recovers and does and counterstrikes. The battle wages on into the night. Luna comes and begins to aid Celestia.

"Thou not worry, my sister!" She charges in and begins attacking. Chrysalis is still standing a chance against both of them. The battle still begins to go on.

Twilight and Spike break out and begin fighting the Diamond Dogs side by side. The Diamond Dogs look intimidating, but they surely don't know how to fight. They are not standing a chance! Twilight and Spike plow through the Diamond Dogs, one by one.

Garble does not look happy. He begins to say something to the Changelings. "Don't stop! Make the hole bigger! Sink this ship for good!" Garble charges in to fight both of them. The punches Twilight and grabs Spike by the neck. He begins to scream at his face.

"Why won't you just stay out of the way you little piece of shit?"

Twilight hits Garble in the stomach with her hind legs, forcing Garble to drop Spike. Spike gets back up on his feet and Twilight and Spike both begin to fight him more. Garble begins to talk again. "I don't get it. You always are saying, 'Friendship is Magic.' But that does not make any sense! I made my own friends, and they do nothing for me!"

Twilight responds: "They are not your friends if you are pushing them around! You are not doing any good to anypony at all. All you are doing is causing pain and suffering to those who are not your friend. That is not friendship. That is manipulation, which is a very sad way to make friends."

Garble is done talking. "Shut Up! You're lying!"

With Celestia and Luna, they are getting tire from the fighting. Chrysalis seems to be tiring out as well. Princess Celestia and Luna take their shot while Chrysalis is open. She falls into the water and floats on the top, trying to regain her energy.

Celestia says a sly comment to Chrysalis while she falls into the water. "Without Shining Armor's love, you cannot defeat me."

Back with Twilight and Spike once again, they too are getting tired. They are trying to regain their stamina when all of a sudden the ship begins sinking even farther. They can all feel the ship tilting.

Garble opens his wings and says something to the two. I bet you wish you had wings like mine!" Spike tackles Garble to the ground. He hollers something to Twilight. "Go! I will take him out. He is my fight. Save yourself!"

Twilight does not seem to leave. "I don't want to leave you Spike. What would I do if something happened to you? I would feel like I could go on anymore."

Spike replies. "Don't worry. I promise I will come back. If I don't, then I will always be in your heart."

Twilight looks like she is about to cry. She responds. "Please be careful. Living a life without you is like not breathing anymore." She quickly runs away and gets off the ship.

Spike looks Garble down with his thousand yard stare. "Alright you little punk, you can mess with my vacation, you can mess with me, but you will never mess with my friends again. Especially Twilight!" Spike runs in and the final battle is about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7: The Showdown and The Decision

Spike and Garble stare each other until they finally charge. Garble goes straight for Spike legs and trips him. Garble grabs him and throws across the room. Spike quickly gets back up and grabs Garble by the waist and tries to throw him. Garble laughs at Spike's attempt, but Spike begins to lift him and throws him across the room as well. Garble starts throwing punches, but Spike is dodging them like a pro. It looks like Spike is actually dancing. This infuriates Garble as he is trying to land at least one punch, but he keeps on just dodging. Spike roundhouse kicks Garble right in the face. Spike runs at Garble and hits him through a glass wall. Garble's body hits the ground like a ton of bricks. Spike jumps down on his body and begins beating on his body. Garble throws the little dragon off his body and begins tripping him. Every time Spike gets back up, he just knocks him back down. Spike sees his way of fighting is very predictable. Spike jumps over his trips and kicks him in the face. Garble once again hits the ground with a thud. Spike jumps on Garble, but he sees it and grabs him right in midair with his teeth! Spike hits the ground. Spike sees his stomach bleeding. Spike goes unconscious.

Next thing he knows he is in a room all by himself. He can tell this is in his mind. The room is all empty. He can't see anyone around him. Spike thinks to himself: "Is this really the end for me? Is this how I am going to end my life?" Spike feels cold. He says in defeat. "I guess I have no choice but to lie down and die. The only option I have left is to give up." Spike bow his head in defeat, when he hears voices. It's all of his friends. They all begin to talk to him.

"You are such a wonderful dragon. Please don't leave." Fluttershy says.

"This party is not over, friend." Pinkie pie says.

"You helped me so much my Spikey-Wikey. Now it is my turn to help you." Rarity declares.

"Don't give up yet, lil' dude." Rainbow Dash says.

"Don't let this bad dragon beat you like this. You can do it." Applejack encouragingly says.

Twilight is the last one to talk to him. "Spike, you have been in my life longer than anyone in my life. Even longer than my own parents. I always wished you the best in life. You taught me so many things as I thought you, too. We both learned on each other. I taught you never to give up when chaos comes your way. You taught me never to give up when a puzzle blocks your path. Now I will teach you that you should never give up, even when all hope is lost. There is always another way. I am very sorry I am never there for you when you need me. I have a life with friends. I forgot about you in my life. You are our only hope now. Please don't give up, never give up. When you run into a wall, you push through it. I will always be with you."

Spike feels so touched to see all of his friends here. "I will not give up, I will not surrender, and I will fight for my friends. I swear on my heart. I love my friends with everything I have because… they're the only ones left." Spike remembers of his real parents. He never got to know them.

Spike is regaining consciousness now. He sees Garble walking away, unnoticed that Spike is still alive. Spike charges at Garble while he is distracted. He begins to wail on Garble, not letting up on his punches. He begins to strike Garble with all of his might. Garble is still in shock that Spike surprised him. Garble is looking tired, trying to block the unstoppable force that is Spike's attack. Garble cannot block for any longer. Garble can only stand there as he gets repeatedly striked in the stomach. Spike dropkicks Garble into the water and he falls in with a splash. He takes a little break, but not for long, because the whole ship is about to sink at any moment! Spike begins to run to the door, realizing that he is still bleeding from the bite mark on his chest. He still begins to run. The ship begins to become steep. He knows what is happening next. He has to get off of this ship now! He begins sprinting for the door he sees in front of him. He opens the door and he is outside. He notices that the ship is very high up! He might not be able to jump from that height.

He hears Twilight's voice. "Jump, hurry!" He sees Twilight in a lifeboat. Spike jumps and Twilight catches Spike as he falls. Twilight and the rest of the ponies on the ship are safe! Spike can relax for now. They are about to relax when all of a sudden Garble pops out of the water! He drags Spike down into the water! Spike kicks Garble down, but he keeps on coming back up.

He punches him, which makes him become dizzy for a few seconds. This gives Spike enough time to escape before he continues to attack. Garble is not dizzy anymore and tries to get Spike again, but this time, a piece of the ship collapses upon him. Garble tries to float up, but his wings are stuck on the piece of shrapnel. Garble is sinking to the bottom of the ocean, and it's all thanks to his wings. Spike gets air and he is picked up by Twilight up into the raft. Everypony cheers for Spike for stopping D.E.A.T.H. once and for all!

Twilight then interrupts to say something important. "Well, what do we do now?"

Princess Celestia answers Twilight's question. "Well, that is up to you to decide. I have to take these prisoners in, so I can't help you. What I can do is I can tell you there is land North and South of here."

"Wait!" A voice says from a raft. It's Derpy who spoke up. "I haz an ideas."

Applejack then says. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Twilight says "I think we should go North."

Spike seems to contribute too. "I think we should go South."

* * *

Wow, it seems that they can't make up their minds. This will go nowhere without you. That's right, get out of your chair and think about this for a moment, because for the first time in FanFiction history, you decide what to do! So, what's it going to be?

If you want to go with Twilight's idea and move North, go to ending 1.

If you want to go with Spike's idea and go South, go to ending 2.

If you want to hear Derpy's idea, go to ending 3.


	8. Ending 1

You decided to go with Twilight. Twilight escorted everyone. "Alright, everypony! Follow me!" All of the rafts began moving to the North.

**A few days later…**

All of the friends are sleeping in the rafts when they hear Spike holler something: "Land Ho!" Twilight and her friends woke up and saw Canterlot in the distance. All of the rafts made it to the shore. Spike was right, they were in Canterlot! They made it back safely.

"Let's all go home, now." Applejack says.

"Wait! We didn't come all this way just to go back home, right? We came to party and that is exactly what we are going to do! Let's party!"

Twilight, Spike, and their friends began to sing:

You think its strange, that there's a way  
of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you.

You think its strange, that there's a way  
of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you.

Do you know about her strength in convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did we take the time to really discover,  
how little we know about each other.

Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
You're not the friend  
you won't miss anyhow.

You think its strange, that there's a way  
of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you.

Do you know about her strength in convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did we take the time to really discover,  
how little we know about each other.

Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
You're not the friend  
you won't miss anyhow.

During the Intralude, Spike and Twilight begin talking. "I am so glad I have you, Twilight. You are the greatest friend anyone can ever have." Spike says cheerfully. "I feel the same way." Twilight responded.

Do you know about her strength in convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did ya take the time to really discover,  
how little we know about each other.

Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
Paranoid of every sound.  
Paranoid of every sound.

After the song everypony cheered as Twilight and her friends danced into the night.

THE END


	9. Ending 2

You decided to go with Spike and head South. Spike then said "Alright! Let's go this way, everypony!" The rafts were then paddled heading South.

**A few days later…**

Twilight and the gang finally ran into an island. It seems Spike took us in the wrong direction. "Great, now were trapped here!" Rainbow Dash angrily scolded at Spike. Spike looks upset. Twilight hears a voice on the island.

"What's with all the sad faces? Don't be sad here, man!" The pony said.

"Hello there, what is your name?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yes. My name is Maui Mohou. I am a lifeguard on this fabulous beach." Maui answered.

"Beach?" Spike questioned.

"That is right, man. You are at the famous Honolulu beach." Maui confirmed.

"Honolulu? Wait a minute? Are you saying we are in Hawaii?" Spike questioned.

"You are correct, man. Now have a coconut drink. We are having a luau!"

All of the ponies relaxed on the beautiful island.

Twilight was very relieved of this. She was so happy of Spike for everything that he did for them. Twilight walked over to Spike and said "Thank you for everything, Spike. Thank you for being alive tonight." Twilight kissed Spike on the cheek with all of her love. Both Twilight and Spike are blushing now. After that Twilight and Spike began to sing a familiar song they both used to know:

Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flying by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flying by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, twisting, and turning  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e _[x2]_  
Hawaiian rollercoaster Ride

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Hawaiian roller coaster ride

After the party has ended, Twilight and her friends began to feel sleepy. Maui gave them a place to sleep for the night. When they woke up, they were back in the Library. Twilight knew what happened. "Princess Celestia must have been finished with imprisoning all of the rivals and went to find us. She must have put everypony back into their homes through her magic. Well Spike, that sure was one crazy adventure."

Spike replies. "It might have been crazy, but I wish we could do it more often. I love…" Spike begins to blush for a moment. "I love hanging out with you, Twilight."

Twilight agrees. "Yes, I actually love you too, I mean… I love hanging out with you." Twilight and Spike are both hiding their emotions.

Spike interrupts the awkward moment. "We should organize the books."

Twilight nods. "Yes, let's do that." Twilight and Spike go back to their daily lives once again.

THE END


	10. Ending 3: Luck

You decided to go with Derpy's plan.

"Really?" Twilight and Spike ask. They shrug, and they ask him. "What is your plan?"

Derpy pulls out a big red button that apparently she had the whole time. She pushes the button and a portal opens up. Everypony begins to get sucked in. All of them gat sucked in as they are traveling through it.

Spike asks. "Where is she taking us?"

Twilight shrugs. "I don't know."

The portal finally drops them off somewhere. It seems the only ones here are Twilight, Spike, and their friends. All of the other ponies are in the crowd cheering. Twilight and her friends are in the middle! They are in a stadium. One thing sits out of the crowd of ponies: Derpy with a remote controller. All of the friends see robotic chips on their back. They can all tell that they are about to be controlled by Derpy.

Fluttershy says peacefully "Derpy, put down the controller."

Derpy shakes her head. "Dance for me."

Twilight says "Well, I guess he will have to make us dance. Which song is she going to chose, though?"

Derpy is holding two CD in her hooves. Derpy says in confusion: "I can't decide. I know! I'll flip a coin!" She holds a Bit coin in front of her. She flips the coin into the air.

Spike is crossing his fingers. "Please don't be too embarrassing!"

* * *

Well, it's your choice once again. Choose the fate for our fellow friends. If you have a coin where you are, flip it. If not, just choose a side.

If you land on heads, go to song 1

If you land on tails, go to song 2


	11. Ending 3: Song 1

The coin lands on heads. Derpy chooses the CD in her left hoof and gives it to Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl Scratch looks at Derpy with a strange look. She shrugs and puts it in the CD player. The song starts playing and the friends know that their reputations are ruined forever. The friends begin singing without even doing so themselves. They start singing the most embarrassing song ever:

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everypony stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everypony stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out [x2]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]  
Ah... I work out

During the little break here, Twilight and Spike start talking: "Okay, next time when Derpy has a plan, don't ask what it is!"

Twilight responds "Note taken."

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

When the song is finished, every single pony in the crowd is laughing. Princess Celestia is the only one not laughing, but she does say something to Twilight:

"I am sorry that this happened to you, but you decided this. There is nothing I can do to change your future."

Rainbow Dash is moping. "My life is ruined!"

**The next day…**

Twilight and Spike are stuck in the Library because they can't even step one hoof outside without being laughed at. Twilight and Spike decided to do some reshelfing.

Twilight strikes up a conversation. "Even though we were humiliated out there, I am glad we went on the cruise. It was fun, until everything started happening. Maybe we can try another time, when were not stalked and laughed at because of our mistake."

Spike gives a faint smile. "I couldn't agree more."

THE… END?


	12. Ending 3: Song 2

The coin flips on tails. Derpy picks the CD in his right hoof. He hands it to Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl Scratch looks at the disc. He nod his head to Derpy, clarifying he made a good decision. He puts it in the CD player and the platforms underneath Twilight, Spike's, and the rest of their friends begin to sink. It seems they are choosing clothes for the song. The platforms rise and the friends appear back up with amazing costumes: Even Rarity is amazed! "Now who made these marvelous dresses?" Rarity questioned.

"Why, I did. I knew you were going to be surprised." Celestia replies.

The song starts playing and both Twilight and Spike know the song by heart. The start singing without a misplace whatsoever:

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago

Spike he used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough  
Twilight works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot  
Whooah, we're half way there  
Oooh! Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Oooh! Livin on a prayer

Spike has got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Twilight dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Spike, he whispers baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot

Whooah, we're half way there  
Oooh! Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Oooh! Livin on a prayer  
Livin on a prayer!

During the instrumental, Spike and Twilight begin to talk shortly: "I am honored to be with you tonight." Spike says. Twilight nods. "Me too."

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Whooah, we're half way there  
Oooh! Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Oooh! Livin on a prayer [x2]

When the song ends, everypony cheers for their performance. The Mane 7 bow their heads, like old-day performers do. Princess Celestia smiles at the group and says "Very good job my little ponies, very well done."

And so after the show, the all head off and celebrate their success.

THE END


End file.
